Improbable Bonding
by wereleopard
Summary: This is based on Jilly James' 'Emergence' world but is NOT part of her stories. Steve goes to Hawaii and finds his Omega, but things can never run smoothly in the life of a dragon who just wants to mate and bond. He is lucky that he receives help from Alpha Gibbs, and his Omega Tony. What is it with military or ex-military Alphas falling for talkative Omegas? SLASH McDanno Tibbs
1. Chapter 1

Title: Improbable Bonding

Author: Wereleopard58

Fandom: Hawaii Five- 50 (2010)/NCIS (possibly others to be added)

Pairing: Tibbs, McDanno SLASH

Rating: FRAO (Adult)

Warning: Slash, shapeshifting between humans and dragons.

 **Summary: This is based on Jilly James'** _ **Emergence**_ **world', written with permission from the author, but is** not **part of her stories. I have linked her story to this one.**

Steve goes to Hawaii and finds his Omega, but things can never run smoothly in the life of a dragon who just wants to mate and bond. He is lucky that he receives help from Alpha dragon Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and his Omega Anthony DiNozzo Jr. What is it with military or ex-military dragons falling for mouthy omegas? SLASH McDanno Tibbs.

Notes:

Inspired by Emergence by Jilly James (Jilly).

Disclaimer: I do not own or did not create any characters from Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, or Jilly James' 'Emergence' World.

I would like to thank Marlislash for reading it and creating the banner, which is amazing. Holly I appreciate the beta'ing and the suggestions, any other mistakes are mine as I have added more to it. Suzanne I want to also thank you for reading it. You all gave me more confidence in it. You can find me on Facebook and Twitter under wereleopard58. I also have a Tibbs group on Facebook.

XXXXX

Steve sat on a large military plane headed to South Korea; Freddie was asleep by his side. He easily maintained his balance in the pitching aircraft; he had mastered the turbulence long ago and managed to look as though he was relaxing in first class accommodations. It was a good thing he didn't get travel sick. He'd seen new recruits throw up in one of these - not a good thing.

Steve was glad that they were back on the trail of Anton Hesse, but that was not what was on his mind. He had been called into a meeting of certain dragon military officers and Council representatives. It was to do with new names for dragons: Omegas or Wyverns as they were now called, and he was, in fact, as an Alpha, now called a Drake. He had met Anthony DiNozzo Jr, a white Wyvern. It took Steve a little while to get his head around the fact that one existed. Tony slowly walked past them, looking at each Alpha/Drake carefully. He was told that he hadn't met his mate yet. Steve was confused until they explained that sometimes Alphas and Omegas could connect before the gathering. He had thought that it might have been Catherine.

They always had a good time when they met up, and he had started to think she was it. Something had always held him back from mating with her, and he could never understand why. Now, it was clear, they weren't meant to be. It would be time to end things with her.

Steve didn't want to suddenly break up with her because he had finally met the person he was supposed to be with. It would be unfair to her; once they split up she could go and find the person she was intended for. He would do that straight after this mission. The sooner, the better, what could happen between now and then? He hadn't met his mate yet, so the likelihood of him meeting them soon was very improbable.

XXXXX

He stared at the file on the table in front of him. Steve knew that he should be concentrating on finding Victor Hesse before he found a way off the island. That terrorist would pay for the murder of his father. Instead of his laser focus being on that, it was on a short, muscular, blonde haired, blue-eyed detective. If only he were a dragon. He wanted to see him again, and that was when it hit him. The conversation with Tony DiNozzo, how they would be all you could think about, how you would wish they were a dragon like you.

'Fuck.' Steve dropped his head to the table. His face resting on the file he had been trying to study. Detective Danny Williams was his mate, the man he was supposed to bond with. He knew nothing about this guy, and their first meeting hadn't gotten off to a great start. 'I stole his case.' His head shot up as he remembered all the things that he had planned to do before finding the one he was supposed to be with. 'What the hell am I going to tell Catherine?'

She hadn't stopped pushing for them to mate. He didn't think that she had given the new information about the bonding ritual. Steve hoped that she would understand it wasn't something he could control. Danny was the one he was supposed to bond with, how did he tell them both that? He needed to get to know the other man better; there was only one way he could think of. Steve would ask for the detective's help on this case.

Steve felt a little better; he had a plan. It would work out, and he and Danny could bond. He really did need help on this case, especially a detective. He would apologise for taking the case and explain why. He then would ask if Danny would help him. What could go wrong?

XXXXX

Steve had to make sure he and Danny spent time together. It would help strengthen their future relationship. 'Your captain said you transferred in from New Jersey six months ago, so your eye's still fresh.'

'You know, I appreciate it, but my psych eval's not for six weeks.' Danny replied sarcastically. The last thing he needed was Captain America telling him how to do his job.

'Fold-out bed, no ring on your finger. You obviously moved here to be close to your daughter, which means in between visits, all you got is your job, and you take pride in it. That's what I'm looking for.' Steve forced away the wince.

'Yeah, but you know what? Its guys like you who think you know how to do everything better; and that only makes my job harder.' All he wanted to do was punch McGarrett, if he said anything else about his life or his daughter he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

'You got no choice, Detective. Governor gave me jurisdiction–I'm making you my partner. We're gonna get along great.' As soon as he turned away the smile fell away, what a great way to get close to your intended. It looked like he should change his moniker, because Smoothdog he wasn't.

XXXXX

Danny turned and looked at Steve. 'I see you're an Alpha?' He tried to get a closer look at his alpha scales, originally he thought they were black, but there was a hint of red.

'Yeah, I'm an Alpha. So, have you ever wished you were a dragon?' He winced as Danny threw him a calculating look. He had never been very good at being subtle.

'Me, no, never. I don't mind dragons, know quite a few of them, but it's just not me. I've been lucky all my blood tests have come back clear. I'm not even a latent.'

'Why don't you want to be one?' Steve tried to sound casual.

'I love my daughter and my work. I don't need anything else in my life that could take up time.'

'Danny, yes The Wing is very important, but not at the expense of your daughter.'

Danny turned and gave him a funny look. 'Well, it doesn't really matter as I'm never going to be one.'

Steve felt sick to the stomach, there was something inside of him that wanted to reach out and show him how good it was to be a dragon. How good they could be together, but it didn't matter. He didn't want to be one, even though Danny was a Wyvern. How was he going to bring this up? Didn't Danny feel the connection between them? What if it wasn't Danny and just wishful thinking on Steve's part? What a mess. He didn't have time to think about it now; they still had to find Victor. Steve would look into it when things had settled down, and everything became a little quieter for the task force. He would be able to contact Tony, and hopefully he could visit. This then could be a way for him to find out for sure before bringing it up with Danny. He liked that plan.

XXXXX

'Chin.' Steve walked over to him; they were both early, and this would give him the perfect opportunity to get his help.

''What is it, Steve?'

'I need you to do me a favour; without asking why. I'll tell you as soon as I can. I'm unable to tell you now.'

Chin just stood and watched him for a moment. He had guessed that unable meant not allowed. 'What do you need me to do?'

'Whenever I, or any other Alpha is in dragon form keep Danny away. Don't let him within touching distance.'

'What, why…?' Chin shook his head as soon as he realised what he'd just said. This was obviously dragon business, and he would do what was asked of him. He just hoped that he would get an explanation at some point in the future. 'Okay, I will do whatever I can to keep our little haole away from any Alphas.'

'Thanks, Chin, I just now have to tell Danny this.' Steve's face scrunched up as he thought of his partner's reaction.

'Good luck with that, you're going to need it.' Chin couldn't help but laugh at Steve's glare. It was clear that he didn't find it amusing.

XXXXX

Danny looked up as Steve walked into his office with a worried look on his face. 'What have you done?'

Steve looked at him guiltily; it wasn't what he had done, but what he was about to do. 'Nothing, I just need to tell you something. I can't explain everything…' He glared as Danny snorted. 'You can't touch me when I am in dragon form.' He blurted out.

'Why would I want to?' Danny paused for a moment,' and even if I did, why can't I?'

'Danny I told you I can't explain at the moment. You can't touch any Alpha, please promise me.' Steve begged.

'Steve.' He could see that there was a real concern and worry. 'You will explain this to me one day soon I hope?'

'I will.' He was going to contact the Council and hopefully someone would be sent. That person would then be able to explain the whole thing to Danny.

'Okay, I promise to stay away from you and other Alphas, only when in dragon form. Otherwise, we might have a problem being partners and all?'

'Yes, Danny just in dragon form.'

'Steve.' A feminine voice called out. Why would Steve want this man to stay away from him in dragon form? She didn't like the way the two men had looked at each other; she had to interrupt them. This jealousy would go once they mated and bonded. They would be so happy together and make a great team. When she started to work here they would have to get rid of this blond man, but apart from that everything would remain the same here. Well, for now.

'Catherine.' This was the last thing he wanted; with so much happening he hadn't managed to tell her they could no longer see each other.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank Rivermoon1970 and Bobdog54 for their help on this chapter. I did make changes after, so any new mistakes are purely my own.

XXXXX

Danny considered the two of them; his eyes darted from one to the other. There was obviously something going on between them, or had been at least. His head vibrated as a feeling of jealousy reared its ugly head. He couldn't understand why he suddenly felt that way. Danny hated the fact that Steve had a history with this woman. Steve was his? He shook his head trying to get rid of these crazy thoughts that he seemed to be infected with. He reached out and tried to grab hold of something as dizziness suddenly hit him.

'Danny, are you alright?' Steve seized the other man's arm as soon as he started to sway. He needed to make sure that his mate was going to be okay.

'I'm fine Steve.' Danny smiled at him and patted the hand that was still gripping his bicep. 'I'll leave you with...' His voice faded off, they hadn't actually been introduced yet, and he wasn't sure what her relationship was with Steve

'Lieutenant Catherine Rollins.' She replied coolly, as her eyes roamed over the smaller man. There was obviously something between the two men and she didn't like it one bit.

'I'm Detective Danny Williams; it was nice to meet you Lt Rollins.' Danny sent a smile her way before he made his escape. He wasn't going to get dragged into anything that happened between the two of them.

'So, who is Detective Danny Williams?' Catherine demanded, her hands now resting on her hips as she glared at the one she considered to be _her_ dragon.

Steve finally drew his gaze from the retreating figure of his partner and turned to glare at her. 'Danny's my partner.'

'What do you mean partner? He's a police officer, you're in the Navy? How the hell can you be partners? Why are you lying to me?' She almost shouted the final question.

'I've transferred to the reserves. I am now running the Governor's task force. I have to find my father's killer. Danny was the cop on the case; he's now helping me with that.' His tone was cold; Danny was not a subject he was willing to discuss with her. Steve didn't like her tone, or the way she treated his partner.

Catherine glanced around the office. She had to get them back on track and the conversation away from the other man. 'I guess Hawaii is nice enough. I could get used to it.' She wrapped her arms around his neck. Steve seemed to not want her around. She had to make him remember how good they were together. Strong hands grabbed hold of her arms and pulled them away from him. He then took a step back from her. 'Steve?'

'Catherine, there can't be an, us anymore.' Steve felt physically sick at the thought of being with anyone except Danny. This wasn't how he wanted to end things with her, but he didn't have a choice. He'd picked who he wanted to mate and bond with, and it wasn't with the female brunette in front of him, but the male blonde that had just left.

'Steve, what's going on? I thought that we were moving forward with this thing between us, that we were going to mate, and then bond.'

'Things have changed since we last spoke. I was going to contact you. I never expected you to just turn up.' Steve took a deep breath before he continued. 'Cath…'

'I'm going to my hotel. I'll talk to you later.' Catherine left as quickly as she could. She still managed to send a glare Danny's way as she passed his office. This was not over, not by a long shot. Steve was her mate, and they would bond. No one was going to get in the way of that. She had to make a plan; she was after all a smart woman.

XXXXX

A man watched as the female naval officer stormed out. Lt Catherine Rollins, if his information was correct. He grabbed his cell and dialled. 'I have a solution to your problem. I'll meet you in the usual place.'

XXXXX

Catherine sat at the bar nursing a cocktail. Her thoughts were still on what had happened earlier. She felt someone push her slightly as they sat down next to her. She could feel his eyes on her; this wasn't something that she was in the mood to deal with right now. Catherine turned to make it clear that nothing was going to happen, and they should try somewhere else. Her mouth fell open as she looked into the smirking face of Victor Hess.

'Lt Rollins, how much would McGarrett miss you? I bet it wouldn't be as much as I miss my brother.'

That was when it hit her. She had the solution to her problem. 'Your information is not very up to date. Steve's found someone else.' Catherine replied coolly as she took a sip of her drink.

The terrorist watched her intently. 'That's convenient.'

'It's true, why else would I be here by myself drinking cocktails? Do I look like I'm having a good time? I should be with Steve in bed talking about mating.'

'So why did the almighty McGarrett throw you to the roadside then?' He wanted as much information as he could get so he could check it out. If she was lying he would be back for her. If the Lieutenant was telling the truth he would kidnap whoever this new person was.

'Detective Daniel Williams.' Catherine told him bitterly.

'McGarrett dumped you for a man? Were you that bad, he had to switch?' Victor smirked at the deadly glare she sent his way. If this information was correct it could make things a little more interesting. Victor walked away without waiting for an answer. He had to find out more about this detective. He never noticed the smile that graced Catherine's face as he walked away deep in thought.

XXXXX

Catherine finished off her cocktail and ordered another. The first drink was going to be the start of a way to try and forget and the second was for a celebration.

XXXXX

Victor hadn't always been like this. He was thrilled when he became an Alpha dragon. He had his brother and his wing. Then his brother got into trouble, and the people that he was supposed to trust wouldn't help. He went to get Anton himself. He had never gotten over the anger he'd felt at his wing after seeing what torture Anton had gone through. The two of them soon made use of his new skills. They became very good at their very illegal business. That was until McGarrett appeared on the scene, and now because of that SEAL he was truly alone in this world. He wouldn't stop until he felt that revenge had been handed out. The death of the elder McGarrett hadn't been enough, so now it was up to who he loved. Was it the lovely Lieutenant, or the delicious Detective? It didn't matter to him either way. Victor smiled to himself. He could take out both of them. 'Decisions, decisions, what to do?'

XXXXX

Steve pushed his foot down and the car began to pick up speed. They finally had a solid lead on where Hess was. He smiled as Danny reached out and grabbed hold of the handle as he pushed the police car to go even faster. He knew that this vehicle may not come out of a firefight and didn't want his partner to be upset over his Camaro. No, it wasn't Danny anymore, it was Danno. Steve liked the nickname. Hell, he liked everything about his new partner.

There was one thing that did concern him, he hadn't heard from Catherine. She wasn't one to give up so easily. Once he'd dealt with his father's killer, he would sit Danny down and tell him everything. He had to do it soon as Gibbs and Tony were coming over. They wanted to talk to Danny about being a Wyvern. It wasn't going to go well he already knew that.

XXXXX

'What now?' Danny groaned as Steve had his weapon in hand. He followed his partner shooting as he did so.

'Keep them busy.' Steve ordered as he slipped between two containers and vanished from sight.

'How the hell can I be back up if I don't know what he's going to do, and he won't tell me?' Danny muttered as he killed the last armed man. Something felt wrong; there should've been more men. It had to be a trap for McGarrett. 'Steve.' Danny yelled hoping it would bring people his way. He ran off in the direction he'd seen his partner disappear.

XXXXX

The deep dark red dragon growled as he heard his mate call out. He wasn't the only one though. Hess saw the little human appear, and noticed that McGarrett was trying to drive him away from the detective. It seemed as if the little Lieutenant hadn't been lying. He had verified they were no longer together, but couldn't get anything on the two men being in a sexual relationship. Before he would finally be out of reach Victor swung his dark brown tail around and hit Danny directly in the chest and throwing him into the ocean.

Steve turned away from Hess and shifted back into human form before he dove into the water. There was no other thought except to reach his mate. Hess shifted, and stood for a moment longer watching. He'd never thought that the SEAL would ever stop at trying to make him pay. Something had changed; it was more than just the two men getting together. McGarrett really cared about this pitiful human. When he looked up Danny Williams, he had found out that there was no dragon blood in him so why was Steve so obsessed with his safety? Victor hoped that the detective lived, and then Steve would find out once again what it was like to lose someone you loved. He would get a proper vengeance for his brother. The McGarrett's weren't a close family, but maybe the death of Danny Williams would destroy Steve. He had plans to make assuming blondie survived.

XXXXX

Steve managed to reach Danny and drag him back up to the surface. He could see that his mate was still breathing as he carried him out of the water. The Drake held his soon to be Wyvern tightly against him. Hess was an Alpha and with his tail striking Danny, no matter what the other man wanted he was going to become a dragon whether he wanted to or not. Would he want Steve after all this? It was his fault that it had happened in the first place.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank Bobdog54 for helping with this chapter and for going through the previous chapters for editing and picking up any story errors I made.

XXXXX

The two men managed to get out of the water. Steve pulled Danny into his arms. The Detective had no idea what the hell was going on with his partner, but at the moment was too tired to even think about it. There was obviously more going on here than he had been told.

XXXXX

Hesse managed to move away, pick up a bag he had hidden. He did like to be prepared and hide in a position that he had scouted beforehand, so that a snipe scope could see what was going on. He could have taken out either or both men then and there, but there was something else at work. He needed to find out why McGarrett was so possessive over his new partner. The way he held the tiny blonde was strange. McGarrett, as far as he knew, had never been like this before. Some investigation was needed.

XXXXX

'What the fuck do you mean I need to be put in a safe house?' Danny yelled it had been a week since the attack and he had started to show symptoms.

'Drink the tea Danny.'

'It's horrible; I don't want to drink it. Do I look like a tea drinker to you? I've told you this before. It was bad enough that I was married to an English woman. I don't need anything more to remind me how crappy my life was and is.' He sighed. 'I'm sorry you know how much I am proud to be part of Five-0 and what you all mean to me.'

'Please just finish it, and then we can get going.' Steve sighed.

'Fine, but there but be an explanation soon McGarrett.'

'There are things going on, and you need to be protected until a member of the dragon council arrives.' Steve muttered.

'What has the dragon council got to do with me? I'm not a dragon?' Danny's eyes narrowed at the guilty look on his partners face. 'I'm not a dragon right? I can't be I have no dragon blood in me at all.'

'Danny, come with me to the safe house and I will tell you everything?' Steve hadn't told him that some of the dragons from the military base were already waiting for them. No one was taking any chances.

'I want to see Grace first, I need to see her.' Danny crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Steve.

'Fine.' Steve finally muttered he hated the fact that his Wyvern wasn't safe. He had to show Danny that Grace was still important even though he was going to change.

XXXXX

Hesse followed them discretely he still had no idea who this Danny person was, but the best way to find out was to get him. So he would bide his time and when the perfect moment arose he would attack. McGarrett would never know what hit him.

XXXXX

Chin and Kono looked up as two men walked in.

'Hi, we're looking for a Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams?' The younger good-looking on asked; a huge smile on his face.

'Who are you?' Chin asked.

'I'm Anthony DiNozzo Jr, and my silent companion here is Leroy Jethro Gibbs we're with the Dragon Council.'

'Steve's taken Danny to see his daughter, and then to a safe house.'

'Can you get hold of them for us; we desperately need to talk to them.' Tony asked, as soon as Steve had called them about their new Omega they needed to keep him protected. There were still dragons out there who would kidnap Omega's to make them their own.

'Now.' Gibbs added, and winced as Tony elbowed him in the stomach.'

'Play nice now.'

'Sorry, it's just been a long flight.' Gibbs explained.

'Okay, we'll give them a call.' Kono grabbed her cell and dialled.

XXXXX

Steve's eyes darted around looking for any danger. He hated that they were out here like this. He was starting to think that he could call some of the dragons to them.

'What the hell is wrong with you Steve?' Danny was getting a little tired of the overprotective nonsense. He didn't know what the hell was going on.

'Danny.' Steve turned to look at his partner.

Danny's eyes went wide; his hand reached out and pointed. 'Steve.' He called out.

Steve turned just in time to see a car hit them on the driver's side. McGarrett turned to protect Danny but he could feel his head hit the side of his vehicle and then everything faded away.

XXXXX

Hesse chuckled as he pulled a dazed Danny out of the car. He injected him so he wouldn't fight them. When he awoke Danny would be locked away and then the games could finally begin.

XXXXX

Kono glanced up worriedly. 'There's no answer from either of them.'

Chin's cell started to go off. 'Kelly. Hey Duke. What? Are they okay? What do you mean only Steve is there, where's Danny? Yeah they were together. We're on our way.'

Tony and Gibbs glanced at each other. It seems that their Omega was missing.

XXXXX

Kono sat beside Steve's bed and waited. He hadn't woken up yet, but they managed to get footage of the accident. Hesse was the one that had taken Danny, and no one knew why. They hoped Steve could answer questions when he awoke. They still needed to find out where Danny was being held.

XXXXX

Tony was on the cell to Blair, Gibbs was pacing. An arms dealer had an Omega. If he found out what Danny was, they could get so much money for him. An unbonded one was worth his weight in gold or any currency you could think of.

'They're on their way here.' Tony suddenly spoke making Gibbs jump. 'We'll find him.'

'Yeah, we need to get everything we can on this Hesse guy and work from there. Commander McGarrett is not going to be helpful when he wakes up.'

'All he'll want is his mate.' Tony agreed.

XXXXX

Steve struggled out of the darkness. His eyes slowly opened, and there was Kono.

'Danny.' He choked out, his tongue wetting his dry chapped lips.

'Hesse has him.'

Steve tried to move, but his body hurt everywhere. 'Need to find him.'

'We're working on it. You need to get better so you can help us.' Kono pushed him back down on the bed. It was clear he was really in bad shape as he let her.

'Danny.' He whispered as he fell asleep.

'We'll find him.' She whispered.

XXXXX

Hesse was finally alone with his charge. 'What to do first?' He walked over to the bed, and looked down at the man he had taken. Without thinking he reached out and brushed his fingers through blonde hair. He snatched his hand away, what the hell was he doing? There was only one other time that he had felt like this and that was at Blair Sandburg's gathering. Suddenly everything made sense. Danny here was an Omega, and the perfect revenge on McGarrett would be making it his.

TBC


End file.
